


Parks and Rec: The Next Generation

by not3kidsinatrenchcoat



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Future Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 12:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not3kidsinatrenchcoat/pseuds/not3kidsinatrenchcoat
Summary: Putting some of my headcanons/tumblr posts about the Parks future (2025 and beyond) in more coherent form. Also Ron is Oliver's biological father thought you all should know that.





	Parks and Rec: The Next Generation

**Summer 2025**

“Wasn’t that fun guys, hanging out with all of your friends today?” Leslie asked her kids as they settled down in their Pawnee Suites hotel room hours after the party at the Parks and Recreation department. She sat down on her and Ben’s queen sized bed and opened her tablet to pull up her email. All three kids responded with affirmative but tepid responses to their mom, their attention was elsewhere. If they had been really listening to her they would have said the other kids weren’t technically their friends. They were just kids of their parents’ friends; their friends, their real friends, were back home in Washington DC.

“The Swansons and the Perkins Traegers and baby Jack,” she continued, switching from email to a stream of photos Ann had just posted on Gryzzlbook, stopping on one with Oliver Perkins Traeger and John Swanson smiling for the camera. “Boy these two look so much alike,” Leslie mused. She forwarded a copy of the photo to Ben's phone, since he was at his favorite calzone place getting dinner for the family. 

While Leslie looked at more pictures from earlier, Sonia and Stephen were fighting over use of the TV’s remote control. Ignoring them was Westley, sitting curled up in a chair reading a book, most likely Harry Potter for the umpteenth time since Leslie first read it to the triplets. He and Leslie had stopped in a bookstore after the party to grab more books since Westley always ran out of them on vacations. Between the two of them they had at least three copies of Harry Potter, since Westley almost always picked out one of the series. The next in his stack of books was his brand new copy of Game of Thrones, a suggestion made by his dad, who had not read the series in several years. 

“I want to watch CSPAN 1,” Sonia said, wresting the control from Stephen’s hands. She sat down on the hotel’s sofa and changed the channel, turning up the volume so she could hear a repeat of President Harris’s speech given earlier that morning.  

“And I want to watch CSPAN 2,” Stephen said, sitting in front of the TV so Sonia couldn’t get a good view of the screen. “The author of my favorite book about Teddy Roosevelt is giving a lecture.” Sonia snorted and leaned over, putting her head next to her other brother’s so she could see the screen. 

“He’s like the 12th worst president,” Sonia said with a patronizing sigh. Westley didn’t look up from his book to swat at his sister’s head and soon all three siblings were bickering. Westley was still mad at Sonia for earlier that day when she referred to him as the runt of the litter to Ivy and Zoey, in an effort to make the cool, older girls laugh. It had worked and now Westley and Sonia began arguing. Stephen used that distraction to change the channel to Book TV.

“I’ve got zas,” Ben said, walking into the room with several boxes which he set down on the suite’s table. All fighting immediately ceased as the triplets rushed over to the food, while Ben pointed at the boxes that held each of their preferences. “A calzone for Sonia and a salad for Westley.” Ben looked over to Leslie sitting on the bed and smiled as Leslie shook her head at the mention of the word salad. Westley loving Harry Potter, understandable, but salad? Ben brought two plates of his and Leslie’s food and sat down on the bed with his wife. The two kissed, for what seemed to be the millionth time to their kids, making them groan in disgust. Nothing could unite the triplets faster than food and a common distaste for their parent's PDA. 

“Go to the other room then,” Ben said, neatly cutting his calzone with a knife and fork. Leslie winked at Ben, which Sonia noticed.

“Gross. That’s going to make you two worse,” she said, picking up the remote and changing the channel back to CSPAN 1 now that Stephen was distracted by his three pieces of pizza. Leslie picked up a second remote and switched it off, looking at Ben as if to say it’s time. She and Ben stood up and walked over to the table where their triplets sat. One benefit of living in a hotel for a week was the triplets couldn’t grab food and run off to their friend’s houses, like they would do as soon as they got back to Georgetown the next day.

“We have something to tell you, monsters,” Leslie said as warmly as she could, placing her hands on Westley’s shoulders. She did not want to make them think it was a bad thing. In fact Leslie thought it was the very best thing, but she and Ben knew how attached the kids were to their school and friends in Washington.

“We’re getting a baby sister!” Sonia guessed hopefully. She very much wanted a sister and her brothers could easily rile her up by referring to themselves as twin brothers rather than triplets. 

“No,” Ben said, firmly but still looking at Leslie for confirmation, which as always was a distressing maybe.

“Not that,” Leslie said, “And it’s not official, because I haven’t won yet,” she let her children fill in the blanks, because they had seen the pro/con board with the words governor on it and they were all very smart. Each of them had discussed it beforehand and had held a secret vote, hoping their mom would be the one to run. 

“I can write a song for your campaign!” Stephen said excitedly, putting down his pizza and getting up to grab his notebook from his backpack on the other side of the room. He had started writing music last year and had been begging for his own guitar, after years of lessons with Uncle Andy. Stephen was soon lost in his own world, writing down notes and humming to himself.

“No profanity this time,” Ben said, pleased at how well this news was going with the kids. Sonia had already started chatting eagerly with her mom about campaign strategy. Only Westley looked sad about this, putting his fork down on his plate. Ben knew Westley had figured out exactly what winning would mean, beyond a new job. For Westley it meant the end of the world. It meant moving. 

“We’re moving here,” Westley said quietly, not wanting to cry, because his mom winning would be a great thing too. But Westley loved everything about their life in DC, from the school the triplets attended to the museums they visited on weekends. Westley once said he would like to live in the National Geographic Museum. And what did Pawnee have, besides one dinky zoo. Sonia and Stephen both thought about how this news would affect them as well. At least Sonia did, Stephen did not feel the same way Westley did about their school and their requirements to do homework and take tests. 

“We have this great house,” Leslie said, trying to cheer Westley up. “It’s actually our old one, we’ve been renting it out and it’s got a big yard.”

“And a pool,” Ben added.

“I’m on board,” Stephen said, swayed by the idea of his own pool.

“Can we get pets? More pets, I mean,” Sonia asked. The Knope Wyatts had a dog and a cat, but that was about as many that could stay in their condo in Georgetown. A yard of their own would mean an entire farm as far as Sonia was concerned. In her head she was already naming the four birds she planned to own.

“Of course,” Leslie said almost instantly, while Ben fretted about the amount of pets Sonia and Leslie might get for their house. It was almost enough for Ben to not want Leslie to win. Almost. “And the Perkins Traegers are also moving here, so that means you can spend more time with Oliver, and Leslie,” Leslie added quickly noticing that Sonia was blushing at the mention of Oliver. Leslie was dying to ask Sonia about her conversation with Oliver at the party earlier, but she would save that for when Sonia was interested in having a girl talk with her mom over waffles.

“And Wes, I know moving is a big deal, but we’ve already done it once, when you guys were five,” Ben said, “And with your grades, you can probably start 7th grade instead of 6th grade next year, in Pawnee. All, um, all of you, can probably,” he said, looking from Westley and Sonia to Stephen on the floor of the hotel, deep in concentration as he looked over his lyric writing. The Knope Wyatts were geniuses as Leslie predicted. Stephen’s genius however, did not seem to manifest itself in the same way as his siblings and his transcripts were not as pristine as his siblings. But that was a problem for when Leslie actually won the gubernatorial race.

“Ok,” Westley said, not looking at his parents. He would wait until the election to really start worrying and that was over a year from now. If his mom won, which he wanted, he told himself that, and they moved to this crappy town in this crappy not Washington DC place, he would do something, even if he didn't know what. Then, Westley thought about how he spent a week not talking to anyone in his family because they left him, by accident for 20 minutes at an Orlando gas station. Because he was so quiet in the car usually, they didn’t notice when he wasn’t there. His parents made it up to him with a stop at another bookstore, but they didn’t even notice he hadn’t said a word for seven days. 

“Enjoying your salad?” Leslie asked, still not believing she raised someone who ate salad. Westley took a bite before responding.

“Not as good as Salad City,” he said, referring to his favorite place in DC. He would definitely stop talking to them if they made him move to Indiana.  

 


End file.
